Samstag Abend
by Alwaysbeyourself
Summary: Fanfiction? Mehr sag ich nicht!


Samstag Abend

Fanfiction?

Im Kamin flackerte ein gemütliches Feuer und Nina legte noch einen Holzscheit nach. Die munteren orange- roten Flammen knackten begierig und stürzten sich auf das trockene Holz.

Nina erhob sich wieder und ging zum Sofa, auf welches sie sich setzte um etwas von dem Spätburgunder zu probieren. Sie hatte ihn erst an diesem Abend aufgemacht und wollte sich richtig ausspannen, morgen lange ausschlafen und am Nachmittag an ihren Notizen für den Zeitungsartikel weiterarbeiten. Schon seit zwei Wochen lag ihr der Chefredakteur in den Ohren, sie sollte endlich den Bericht über die Kunstausstellung fertig abgeben. Aber Nina hatte weder Lust, sich sein Genöle weiter anzuhören noch sich die Ausstellung wirklich anzusehen. Daher wartete sie auf andere Artikel und Kritiken, um diese sinnig zusammenzufassen.

Dann lag da noch dieses schöne Buch über den Zauberlehrling auf dem Zauberinternat neben ihrem Weinglas. „Harry Potter" und der Stein des sowieso. Eine Kollegin hatte ihr begeistert von den nun schon sechs Büchern der englischen Autorin erzählt und nach einem erfolgreichen Kinobesuch musste Nina nun alles nachlesen.

Das Feuer knackte unheimlich.

Nina dachte an die eine Szene im letzten Film. Ein Mann hatte mittels des sogenannten „Flohpulvers" seinen Kopf quer über den Globus durch einen Kamin geschickt und hatte mit Harry geredet. Sie stellte sich vor, wie es wäre, wenn in ihrem Kamin ein Kopf auftauchen würde.

Nina sah flüchtig in die Flammen und sprang vor Schreck rückwärts über die Lehne ihres Sofas. Da lag tatsächlich ein Kopf im Feuer!

Sie traute sich erst nicht, näher hinzuschauen, aber die Neugierde siegte schließlich und die junge Frau späte wachsam über die Lehne.

Im Feuer lag ein Ei, und dieses Ei hatte ein weibliches Gesicht. Etwas rötlich, als wäre es aus Glut und Feuer, aber unverkennbar lag da ein Frauenkopf. Die hellen Augen sahen suchend umher und erspähten dann Nina.

„Hallo. Ist Linus da?"

Nina antwortete nicht sondern kroch ein Stück näherund nahm noch das Glas Wein in die Hand um das Feuer im Notfall jederzeit löschen zu können.

„Kannst du sprechen?", fragte das Frauengesicht.

Nina nickte lahm und hockte sich dicht vor ihren Kamin.

„Woher kommst du?", brachte sie stockend hervor.

„Aus Hamburg. Bitte, ich habe nicht viel Zeit, ist Linus da? Bist du seine neue Freundin?"

Die Augen, aus denen nun kleine Flammen züngelten, huschten von einer Zimmerecke zur nächsten, als würde sich dieser Linus dort vor ihnen verstecken.

„Hier wohnt kein Linus. Machst du das mit Flohpulver?", erkundigte sich Nina plötzlich mit viel Interesse, denn die Geschichte des jungen Zauberers schien wahrer als zuerst angenommen.

Der Kopf schüttelte sich und die dünnen Lippen öffneten sich während eines Seufzers, der Asche aufwirbelte.

„Mist, ich habe schon wieder die Hausnummer verwechselt. Sag bloß nicht, du kannst auch nicht zaubern und hast noch nie jemanden aus deinem Kamin kommen sehen!"

Nina nickte traurig.

„Du bist eine Hexe?"

„Ich versuche es zu sein, ja. Linus Bernius, wo wohnt der?", hängte der Frauenkopf hastig an.

„Zwei Häuser weiter. Hausnummer 7. Musst du schon gehen? Oder... eben weg?"

„Ja leider."

„Du kannst also echt zaubern? Kennst du Harry Potter?", versuchte Nina das Gesicht noch aufzuhalten.

„Den Bücherknaben? Klar. Pass auf, ich komme mal in Gänze vorbei, wenn du Lust hast, und ich nicht so unter Zeitdruck stehe. Dann unterhalten wir uns mal, obwohl du keine Hexe bist, und ich das eigentlich nicht darf.", erklärte der Kohlenmund.

„Versprochen?", beharrte Nina.

Als Antwort ploppte es nur leise und der Kopf war verschwunden. Keine Minute später klingelte es an der Haustür. Frustriert ging Nina an ihrem „Harry Potter" -Buch vorbei und öffnete die Tür. Vor ihr stand ein kleiner Mann in einem grünen Umhang, mit einem spitzen Hut auf dem Kopf und einem Stock in der rechten Hand.

„Gnädige Frau?", nuschelte er und wirkte in Gedanken ganz woanders. Nina fragte sich, ob alle Zauberer ständig unter Zeitdruck standen.

„Guten Abend Herr Zauberer. Was kann ich für sie tun?"

Als sie ihn so offen ansprach wurde er aufmerksam.

„Hm, dann spare ich mir mal die Formalitäten.", sagte er wie zu sich selbst, und zog seinen Zauberstab.

Das letzte, was Nina an diesem Abend hörte war „_Obliviate_".

Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie auf und überlegte, ob sie einen Kater hatte. Oder war sie überfallen worden?

Aber letzten Endes machte sie sich keine Gedanken mehr, sondern nahm ihr Harry Potter Buch zur Hand und las weiter. Eine Kollegin hatte es ihr begeistert empfohlen, und nachdem sie sich die Filme angesehen hatte, war der Drang, alles nachzulesen, zu groß geworden.


End file.
